


Вещи в коробке

by avvis



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Detective Story, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avvis/pseuds/avvis
Summary: На космическом корабле, движущемся к Новой Земле, происходит кража, которую расследует телепат, нанятый Корпорацией.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды fandom Cherik+Fassavoy 2016. Бета - *Амели*.

Сегодня Чарльз пробежал семь кругов вокруг озера. Ему нравилось это место — густой лес вдалеке, широкий луг, узкая тропинка между нависшей над ней сухой высокой травой. На чистой голубой глади неба солнце замерло в зените. Его яркость была уменьшена, и на него, в отличие от настоящего, он мог смотреть, не прищуриваясь. Оптимальная температура никогда не менялась, что бы он ни выбрал: Вуд-Баффало или плато Наска, поверхность Луны или Теотиуакан.

Чарльз отключил беговую дорожку, в открывшийся паз сбоку на панели управления положил очки. Справа всё ещё занимался Эрик, слева — Дженни. Они приходили в спортзал в одно время. Дженни работала в главном медотсеке, всегда была приветлива, делилась новостями и сплетнями, заигрывала с Эриком, считала его очень привлекательным и на днях собиралась пригласить на свидание. Эрику она не особо нравилась, и Чарльз мог предупредить её об этом, но сомневался, этично ли вмешиваться, и, кроме того, никто на корабле не знал, что он был мутантом.

Люди никогда не любили тех, кто читал их мысли.

Чарльз спрятал спортивный костюм в своей ячейке и прошёл в душ. Сначала он выбрал на панели «1/2 дневной нормы», потом — «максимально горячая» и нажал «пуск». Датчик на стене, проверяя, считал его чип. Всё было слишком медленно, не так как на Земле — где чтобы получить воду, нужно было лишь повернуть кран, — и Чарльз, стоя голыми ногами на пластиковом полу, успел замёрзнуть. Он долго не мог к этому привыкнуть: что «максимально горячая» вода была на самом деле тёплой, а «1/2 дневной нормы» очень быстро заканчивалась. У него на корабле было много привилегией, как у помощника капитана, но воды они не касались.

Когда Чарльз вышел из душа, вытирая волосы полотенцем, Эрик уже был в раздевалке.

Чарльз уже не раз читал его мысли. Эрик тоже был мутантом. Конечно, он скрывал это, потому что на корабле их вообще не должно было быть. Да и на Земле мутация приносила ему только несчастья. На новой планете он жаждал всё исправить. В своих фантазиях он часто ходил по краю, и Чарльз должен был давно его сдать, как любого, кто представлял собой хоть малейшую угрозу их миссии.

— Как дела в оранжерее? — спросил Чарльз, оглянувшись на него через плечо.

— Через два дня мы снимем урожай с карликовой яблони.

— Яблоки? — От одного этого слова во рту собиралась слюна. Он хотел бы просто посмотреть на них и вдохнуть запах настоящих яблок, чтобы они напомнили ему Землю. — Замечательно.

Чарльз чувствовал спиной его взгляд, пока застёгивал ремень брюк. Он знал, что Эрика давно интересовали его шрамы, а титановые пластины в позвоночнике тот чувствовал с помощью своей мутации, но до сих пор о них не спросил.

— Ты можешь прийти.

— Ты меня приглашаешь? — хмыкнул Чарльз. Обычно люди на корабле устраивали свидания на уровне S1 в отсеке с обзорными иллюминаторами, где открывался лучший вид на космос. А Эрик позвал его прямо таки в райский сад. Чарльз засмеялся. — Не слишком ли рано для такого свидания?

Он обернулся, натягивая рубашку. Пальцы замерли на пуговицах. Судя по поджатым губам и тяжёлому взгляду, шутка не понравилась Эрику. Похоже, он не так всё понял.

— А как дела у тебя? — мрачно спросил Эрик.

— Всё хорошо, — Чарльз поспешно застёгнул последнюю пуговицу на рубашке.

— Дженни любит рассказывать про больных. Монтгомери — про перегоревших роботов. А ты… — Эрик окинул его взглядом сверху вниз. — Я не знаю, чем ты здесь занимаешься. Разве что шпионишь на Корпорацию?

— Если хочешь, я могу рассказать, что Корпорация за время нашего разговора заработала только на Земле около трёх миллионов долларов.

Эрик пожал плечами, будто бы сразу утратив интерес к беседе, и стянул майку. В раздевалку вошли ещё двое, переговариваясь о работе в очистительном блоке, и неловкий разговор можно было считать законченным.

Никто не любил Корпорацию, хоть корабль и принадлежал ей.

***

Поздней ночью Чарльза разбудил звук входящего вызова на коммутаторе. Он протянул к нему руку, не открывая глаз. Начальник службы безопасности Моррисон сообщал, что на одном из грузовых уровней — C3, — совершена кража. Собственником груза значилась Корпорация. В его голосе слышалась настороженность, которая удивила Чарльза. Преступления на корабле были редки, и те, что совершались, успевали раскрыть раньше, чем Чарльз спускался на лифте на шесть этажей до уровня, где находилась служба безопасности.

— Буду через десять минут, — сказал он и нажал «отбой».

Стул под ним натужно заскрипел, когда Чарльз потянулся. Спина болела, а он ведь обещал себе не спать за столом.

Ему хватило времени только на то, чтобы сходить в туалет и умыться. Из автомата в общем коридоре он взял чёрный чай. Пока лифт бесшумно спускался, Чарльз сделал всего лишь пару глотков.

Как он и ожидал, преступника уже нашли. Им оказался некий Джек Картер, пассажир. Данные его чипа были записаны в памяти лифта: в 2:11 Картер спустился с пассажирского уровня P4 на грузовой уровень C3(около шести секунд), а вернулся назад в 2:23. Ему понадобилось двенадцать минут, чтобы взломать два замка — главный вход и отсек, где хранился груз, — найти то, что он хотел, и вернуться.

Когда его проводили в комнату допроса, Картер изображал непонимание и гнев. Чарльз удивился, заглянув в его голову. Или Картер каким-то образом нашёл способ обмануть телепатию, или эмоции были настоящими.

— Как думаешь, чем он открыл двери на грузовом уровне? — спросил Чарльз у Моррисона. — Он пассажир. У него не было доступа.

Они наблюдали за допросом на мониторе, сидя за узким столом в тесном кабинете. Картер был буквально за стенкой, и Чарльз без усилий читал его мысли, проверяя его слова и с каждым вопросом убеждаясь всё больше, что тот не врал.

— Мы проверим весь персонал с доступом, — ответил Моррисон. Раньше он работал в пятом полицейском участке Нью-Йорка, и до сегодняшней ночи чуть ли не умирал здесь от скуки. — Но нам уже известно, что это не их ключи. Скорее что-то типа электронной отмычки. Следов она не оставила. Парни уже обыскивают каюту Картера.

— А что с видеонаблюдением? — Чарльз поверил бы, что это сделал Картер, только увидев его на записи, и решал бы дальше, что это было: гипноз, другая манипуляция сознанием, или он на самом деле встретился с человеком, способным обманывать телепата.

— Записи загружают, — ответил Моррисон. — У них возникли какие-то технические проблемы.

— Я считал, что их невозможно стереть или удалить. Надеюсь, сюрпризов не будет. Что был за груз?

— Понятия не имею. Нет данных.

Чарльз, допив уже остывший чай, поставил стаканчик на стол, мельком глянул на монитор — в комнате допроса сделали перерыв, а Картеру принесли воды, — и достал из кармана записную книжку. Он загрузил сведения о грузах, ввёл номер похищенного. Ко всему, что касалось Корпорации, у него был особый доступ. Груз был небольшой пластиковой коробкой, весом в двадцать унций. Поле «Описание содержимого» пустовало.

Моррисон всё это время наблюдал за ним с любопытством.

— Нет данных, — разочаровал его Чарльз. Сам он тоже был раздосадован. Он считал, что Корпорация ему доверяла и делилась с ним всей информацией.

— Ну Картер, надеюсь, знает, что украл. Значит, у него и выясним.

— Возможно, — тяжело вздохнул Чарльз. Он сомневался, что Картер с этим вообще был связан. Он не был уверен, что можно так глубоко прятать свои мысли. Возможно, Картера как-то подставили. Записи с камер могли бы многое объяснить.

Минут через десять от отдела видеонаблюдения пришли нужные файлы. Все были повреждены: с записей исчезло около тридцати минут.

— Человек, который спускаясь в лифте, оставил нам все свои данные, но стёр видео того, как выходил и заходил в свою каюту? — Чарльз усмехнулся. — Может, он считает себя нефотогеничным?

Резервные копии всех записей за три первых часа текущих земных суток были удалены.

— Парни сказали, что это возможно, — заявил Моррисон, вернувшись с маленькими стаканчиками с кофе, и один отдал Чарльзу. — Точно возможно, но на взлом защиты ушли бы годы. Или наш Картер грёбанный гений, или у него есть ключ от парадного входа.

Тем более было странно, что он допустил ошибку в лифте.

— Надо проверить исправность чипа, — предложил Чарльз. — Он вообще у него на месте? — он поморщился, представив, что кто-то мог вырезать его у Картера. — Надо проверить и все его контакты с Землёй с самого отлёта. И его жены.

***

Чарльз столкнулся с ней в коридоре, когда уже наступило «ранее утро» — на корабле включилось соответствующее освещение, а роботы приступили к дезинфекции и уборке.

Миссис Картер подтвердила алиби мужа и собиралась упрямо ждать его на скамейке столько, сколько потребуется. Её сын сидел рядом и играл с механической собакой, раз за разом хвалил её, говорил, что он её любит, и спрашивал, любит ли его она

Чарльз остановился и посмотрел на них. Когда-то до аварии, он не только читал мысли. Он внушал их, заставлял людей делать то, что хотел — то, что было правильнее для них.

— Вы можете идти в свою каюту, — сказал Чарльз. — Вашего мужа обязательно отпустят, но не ранее, чем через четыре часа.

Она ему не поверила. Чарльз не внушил ей доверия, хотя обычно его улыбка безотказно действовала. Как бы он хотел, чтобы к нему вернулись все его способности.

— Она не может тебя любить, — услышал он уже возле выхода из отсека раздраженные слова миссис Картер. — Оставь её в покое. 

Она, наверное, разбила сыну сердце.

***

Церебро находилось на том же уровне SC, что и служба безопасности, но в другом секторе. Обычно дорога от каюты у Чарльза занимала четверть часа. Перед самым полётом Церебро хотели смонтировать ближе, на пассажирском уровне P4, где жила часть пассажиров и весь экипаж корабля, но оно бы заняло «барак» — целую каюту, рассчитанную на шестерых.

Чарльз прошёл по слабо освещённому длинному коридору, плавно изгибающемуся дугой, мимо сектора службы безопасности, изоляторов, отдела видеонаблюдения и лабораторий. Потолок был таким низким, что Чарльз мог до него дотронуться, просто подняв руку. В самые первые дни он не мог отделаться от панической мысли, что за стеной справа ничего не было, кроме пустоты космоса. Он старался не приближаться к ней и даже боялся коснуться слишком хрупкой на вид белой поверхности. Сейчас он уже привык.

На входе в сектор датчик считал его чип, щёлкнул, переключив цвет с красного на зелёный, и металлическая дверь отъехала в сторону. Перед ним открылся тёмный лабиринт дверей и коридоров. Как только он переступил порог, загорелся тусклый желтоватый свет.

В комнату с Церебро имел доступ только Чарльз. Кроме обычного датчика, который считывал данные чипа, рядом с дверью на уровне глаз был установлен сканер сетчатки. Каждый раз, как в первый, было неприятно — Чарльз старался не отпрянуть и не моргнуть, когда видел скользящий луч.

В комнате ничего не было, кроме кресла и Церебро.

Чарльз нажал на кнопку включения и взял шлем. Часть проводов уходила в пульт управления, часть была вмонтирована в потолок и стены, чтобы использовать корпус корабля, как антенну.

Пару раз Моррисон рассказывал, как хотел бы получить читающий мысли аппарат — идеальный детектор лжи. Корпорация уже года четыре владела этой технологией, но не спешила ею делиться, используя для личных нужд. Даже не продавая, как обычно, за безумные деньги богатым странам.

Моррисон даже не догадывался, что рядом с ним было что-то получше, чем детектор лжи.

Чарльз видел всех людей и мутантов на корабле, слышал их мысли одновременно — бушующий океан мыслей, ни на мгновение не утихающий. Он уловил бы сразу любое воспоминание о сегодняшней ночи, но скользил по шепчущим, говорящим, кричащим, смеющимся волнам, не останавливаясь. Он впервые ничего не находил.

Он проверил Картера. Тот разговаривал с адвокатом и пылал яростным гневом — разве можно было бы его подделать, даже скрыв настоящие мысли? Миссис Картер успокаивала сына, говорила, что в жизни бывают исключения, и одно из них — его механическая собака. Он подсмотрел, что творилось в голове у Моррисона, нашёл тех двоих, что отвечали за видеозаписи. Вычленил всех мутантов. Здесь не было других телепатов. Один манипулировал снами. Кто-то управлял погодой, кто-то мог дышать под водой или видеть инфракрасный диапазон. Чарльз сконцентрировался на Эрике. Он сидел на складном стуле возле длинного ряда пластиковых трубок, в которых плавали хрупкие зелёные стебли, ел пресный паштет из тюбика. И подкручивал болт где-то наверху с помощью своей мутации.

***

Корпорация не выделила ему отдельный канал связи и, чтобы оправить отчёт, Чарльз поднялся в коммуникационный центр. Там всегда было многолюдно, и часто приходилось ждать своей очереди. Сегодня на это ушло около десяти минут.

В письме Чарльз потребовал сообщить ему как можно быстрее, что находилось в украденном грузе, так как неведение тормозило расследование. Потом он прикрепил зашифрованный файл отчёта и отправил письмо.

Чарльз уступил место девушке в серой форме техника инженерного отсека, которая всё время, пока он связывался с Землёй, отвлекала его своими беспокойными мыслями, от нетерпения постукивая по полу носком ботинка и громко вздыхая.

Буквально в пару шагах от коммуникационного центра находился вход в библиотеку, где, кроме самих книг, можно было прочесть на месте или скачать себе земную прессу — самой свежей была вчерашняя. Но сегодня Чарльз просто присел на диван, чтобы понаблюдать за большими яркими рыбами в голографическом аквариуме.

Ответ от Земли он ждал не раньше завтрашнего утра. Уверенность, что ему расскажут о грузе, постепенно испарялась. Кроме инженерных уровней, у него был доступ почти ко всем помещениям корабля, и, разумеется, к мыслям всех пассажиров и экипажа: Корпорации и назначила его на эту должность, потому что он, кроме всего прочего, был телепатом.

Моррисон прислал сообщение, когда Чарльз ещё был в библиотеке. Он писал, что к системе видеонаблюдения подключились в 2:27 с пассажирского уровня P4. Это было единственное, что смогли выяснить.

Их преступник, возможно, был гением? Он сделал всё максимум за четыре минуты после того, как вышел из лифта. Вряд ли у него был напарник, ведь тогда шанс обнаружить их с помощью Церебро увеличился бы вдвое.

Преступник был мутантом, а не человеком? Чарльз мог не заметить кого-то, кто имел способность, например, проходить сквозь стены или без ключей открывал двери. Тогда оставалось предположить, что с ними летел мутант, который манипулировал различными устройствами и компьютерными системами. И обладал иммунитетом к телепатии.

***

Оранжерея на корабле занимала весь уровень. Она выглядела намного просторнее, чем Чарльз думал. Описание не дало ему полного представления, а взгляд чужими глазами был обманчив.

— Привет, — улыбнулся Чарльз. Он обвёл взглядом огромное серо-зелёное помещение, взглянул наверх — под высоким потолком, самым высоким из всех уровней, сплетались трубы разного диаметра и провода.

— Что ты здесь забыл? — спросил Эрик. Он медленно снял резиновые перчатки и положил их на стол.

— Ты сам меня пригласил.

— Разве?

Эрик был чертовски груб для человека, который раньше с ним заигрывал.

—Хочешь взять свои слова назад? О яблоках?

— Ты об этом… — задумчиво протянул тот. — Нет, я не беру свои слова назад. Но я же говорил о двух днях. То есть завтра.

— Как я мог ошибиться? — растерянно спросил Чарльз, старательно изображая смущение. — Но я всё равно посмотрю Оранжерею. Я здесь ещё не был.

— Ты выбрал не самое удачное время, Чарльз, — сказал Эрик. — Скоро наступит ночь. Она наступает здесь раньше.

Чарльз оглянулся. На самом деле за несколько минут здесь стало темнее, и лампы на глазах тускнели.

— Я, наверное, выгляжу идиотом, — улыбнулся Чарльз.— Уже дважды за разговор. Пожалуй, я пойду, а не то увеличу счёт.

Он не двинулся с места, глядя на Эрика и ожидая, когда тот снова решится.

— Постой-ка. Здесь есть одно интересное место.

— Да?— оживился Чарльз. — Отлично.

— Как раз полностью стемнеет, когда мы придём туда. Но… — у Эрика заметно поубавилось энтузиазма. — В этот сектор нужен доступ.

— Всего лишь? — Чарльз уже решил, что препятствие будет более серьёзным. — У меня есть доступ в каждый сектор Оранжереи.

Эрик хмыкнул. Чарльз надеялся, что он не начнёт опять говорить о шпионах Корпорации.

—Идём, — Эрик коротко улыбнулся Чарльзу и махнул рукой, приглашая его за собой.

Похоже, работа здесь заканчивалась, когда сгущались сумерки. Люди расходились. При встрече с Эриком довольно сухо прощались. Кажется, у него было немного приятелей.

Чем дальше они удалялись от сектора Эрика вглубь уровня, тем меньше им встречалось людей. Вскоре они были совершенно одни. В тишине отчётливо слышались их шаги и шорох отъезжающих дверей. На самом деле здесь наступила ночь. Коридор и двери слабо подсвечивались, а как только они свернули, зайдя в нужный сектор, Чарльз сильно ударился плечом, задев что-то. Он тут же замер на месте и задержал дыхание, слушая тихий металлический звон. И вздрогнул, когда почувствовал на предплечье чужие пальцы.

— Мы почти пришли, — сказал Эрик. Он не убрал руку, уверенно ведя за собой Чарльза. В темноте он тоже ничего не видел, разумеется. Возможно, он чувствовал все металлические углы с помощью своей мутации.

— Это скрещённая с морской бактерией дарлингтония, — объяснил Эрик.

Растения были закрыты стеклянными полусферами и выстроены в ряд. Сначала Чарльз их принял за причудливые лампы, которые испускали вокруг себя холодное голубоватое свечение.

— Очаровательно.

— На новой Земле мы будем использовать их, как уличные фонари.

Эрик волновал Чарльза больше, чем растения. Именно он был мутантом, который мог открыть любые двери, и поэтому первым попал под подозрение. Чарльз беззастенчиво читал его мысли, осторожно проникая всё глубже. Но не замечал ничего странного. Было непохоже, чтобы Эрик что-то от него скрывал. Или же Чарльз впервые столкнулся с хитроумным, более сильным мутантом, чем он сам.

Эрик стоял рядом и, повернув голову, смотрел на него. Он думал, что голубоватый свет красиво вычерчивал из темноты профиль Чарльза. Некий Брэн, который выращивал эти растения, однажды предложил ему сводить кого-нибудь сюда на свидание. Эрик не предполагал, что это когда-нибудь случится, да ещё с мужчиной.

***

Утром Чарльз получил ответ от Корпорации. От него хотели скорейшего расследования, но о грузе ничего не сообщали. «Груз важен для Корпорации» — видимо, это было всё, что ему положено знать.

Там могло быть что угодно. Вероятнее всего, документы. Изобретения Корпорации обладали колоссальной ценностью. Но зачем их надо было перевозить здесь? Деньги или драгоценности незачем было скрывать. Скрывать они могли что-то незаконное. Но Чарльз даже предположить не мог, зачем им понадобилось провозить оружие или наркотики.

— Если мы не можем искать то, что внутри,— сказал Чарльз Моррисону, — найдём саму коробку.

К счастью, у них было её описание, а на ней самой были нанесены распознавательные знаки.

— Предложишь обыскать каюты?

— Каждую на уровне P4.

Моррисон не выглядел довольным.

— Угробим уйму времени, — поморщился он. — Даже если возьмём роботов. Кэп даст добро?

— Я поговорю с капитаном, — улыбнулся Чарльз. — Мне сложно отказать. И дело даже не в моём обаянии.

— Знаю, — махнул на него рукой Моррисон.— Чарльз у нас глаза и уши Корпорации на корабле. Сама Корпорация. Самый важный человек.

«Которому даже не удосужились сказать, что было внутри», — дополнил за него Чарльз.

***

Он посмотрел на своё отражение в зеркале. Эрик находил его более привлекательным, чем считал себя Чарльз. Вчера он удивился этому, взглянув на себя его глазами.

Ему тоже нравился Эрик. Он подозревал, что дело было в ограниченном выборе на борту корабля. Он не был уверен, что на Земле его бы привлёк подобный тип. Или что он сам бы привлёк Эрика.

На Земле он никогда раньше не соглашался на свидание с мужчиной. А уж на корабле это точно было его первое свидание.

Чарльз недовольно окинул взглядом тёмный синяк на плече, оставшийся на память от прогулки по ночной Оранжерее, и натянул рубашку. Застёгивая пуговицы, он думал, что достаточно глупо было израсходовать сейчас на душ больше половины нормы воды.

Прямо перед дверью стоял пакет с одеждой, которую он никак не мог отнести в прачечную. Он, видимо, его поставил сюда, как пришёл, чтобы не забыть. Чарльз прихватил пакет. Всё равно было по пути.

***

—Если честно, я думал, будет эффектнее, — прошептал Эрик ему на ухо. — Иногда Сью устраивает целые празднества.

— Я слышу, Леншерр! — крикнула она.

— Я постоянно забываю, какой у неё чудовищный слух, — всё ещё шёпотом посетовал Эрик.

— Да ладно. Ты это сказал специально, чтобы я услышала.

Она аккуратно опустила маленькое яблочко в прозрачный контейнер, захлопнула крышку и с силой провернула рычаг на ней. Воздух с шумом вышел.

Чарльз видел Сью в Церебро. Она обладала сверхчувствительным слухом, и слышала всё в радиусе полумили, а то и больше, вокруг неё. В голове у неё царил настоящий кошмар для Чарльза. Сама она вычленяла только нужные ей голоса.

Её коллега, Пит, был единственным обычным человеком среди них четверых.

— Каждый новый плод на корабле повод для праздника, Леншерр, — сказала она. — Но иногда для него нет настроения.

Она бросила быстрый взгляд на Пита. Не нужно было читать мысли, чтобы понять, что они были парой. Чарльз почувствовал неловкость, словно он присутствовал при семейной ссоре. Его спасли ещё двое новых знакомых, Брэн и Монтгомери, которые принесли что-то похожее на сидр. В лаборатории Брэна они с Эриком были вчера вечером. Брэн мог манипулировать водой. Монтгомери занимался роботами на этом уровне и мог видеть инфракрасный диапазон. Эти четверо были теми, с кем Эрик ближе всего общался.

К Чарльзу они отнеслись настороженно. Все знали его в лицо. Корпорацию и всё, что её олицетворяло, не любили, но ради Эрика готовы были потерпеть Чарльза.

Он с улыбкой взял стакан, который ему протянул Брэн, и вздрогнул, случайно коснувшись чужих пальцев. Вместо правой руки у Брэна был протез. Чарльзу стало стыдно, что он не сдержал эмоции, и это не прошло незамеченным.

— Обычное дело, — усмехнулся Брэн. — Если бы у меня были деньги, я бы заплатил Корпорации. Она бы вырастила мне новую конечность. Но у меня их нет.

— Говорят, они могут вырастить даже голову, — сказал Сью. — Не хочешь себе новые мозги, Брэн?

— Свои устраивают, — ответил тот.— Как там Корпорация? — спросил он уже у Чарльза. — У меня есть шанс?

— Что он должен тебе сказать? — вздохнул Эрик.

Чарльз вспомнил, как Корпорация собрала его по частям, и у него сразу же начала ныть спина. Он смог встать на ноги, потому что был богат и нужен Корпорации. В его ситуации у Брэна не было бы ни единого шанса.

— Понятия не имею, — ответил Чарльз.

Его ответ был достаточно груб. Если Брэн ожидал услышать от Чарльза лекции о том, что Корпорация даёт шанс каждому, то он ошибся. Но кажется, Брэна его ответ устроил.

***

Коробку из-под груза нашёл на следующее утро робот, убиравший коридор на уровне P4. Она аккуратно стояла на боку рядом с кофейным аппаратом.

— И в этот раз наш гений тоже стёр запись камеры наблюдения?

— Нет, — безрадостно ответил Моррисон.

Чарльз не понял его мрачное настроение.

— Прекрасная же новость! Здесь он ошибся, и нам осталось просто посмотреть запись. Что-то не так?— неуверенно спросил Чарльз.

— На это место падала тень от аппарата. Да и коробка по цвету сливалась с полом. Поэтому её так долго никто не мог заметить.

— И что? Мы всё равно увидим на записи. Или…— Чарльз понял: — Там находилась «слепая» зона.

— После того, как этот чувак взломал видеосистему, чип, все эти замки, меня не должно удивлять, что он знает о «слепых» зонах.

— И о наших планах? — Чарльз нервно усмехнулся. — Теперь нам нечего искать в каютах. Или я слишком его демонизирую?

— Совпадение, — ответил Моррисон. — Коробка в лаборатории. Посмотрим, оставил ли он какие-нибудь биологические следы. Или может, удастся найти следы того, что там было.

— Как насчёт камер? — спросил Чарльз. — Две в коридоре, ещё две снимают площадки перед лифтами, и по одной в кабине. Может, там и была «слепая» зона, но нам надо проверить эти камеры.

— Парни уже приступили. По восемь часов каждому. Все сутки от того момента, как робот закончил уборку и начал следующую. Но я даже не надеюсь, что он прошествовал там с коробкой в руках. Придётся смотреть очень внимательно на каждого.

***

Моррисон сказал, что результаты будут известны только вечером, а если они обнаружат гения раньше, сразу же сообщит Чарльзу.

Пока же он поднялся на свой уровень P4. Почти весь персонал и большинство пассажиров пользовались этими лифтами.

Чарльз обошёл кофейный аппарат. Он выбрал себе эспрессо. Датчик пискнул, считав его чип и списав стоимость со счёта. С этой стороны не было видно места, где лежала коробка, и Чарльз убедился, что она могла достаточно долго здесь пролежать никем незамеченной.

Кофе на корабле было на удивление сносным, в отличие от еды.

Пригубив из стаканчика, он посмотрел на камеру, снимающую эту часть коридора. Каких-то пять градусов влево — и на записи они бы увидели преступника. Обычный человек этого не мог знать.

***

— Всего камеры засняли семьсот шестьдесят три человека, — прочитал Моррисон страницу отчёта. — Четыреста семьдесят девять членов экипажа, остальные — пассажиры, семьдесят восемь из которых несовершеннолетние, — он поднял взгляд на Чарльза.

— Детей я бы не исключал, — сказал он. — Ребёнка могли попросить отнести туда коробку. Нас я тоже бы оставил в списке подозреваемых.

— Я никого и не исключал, — бесстрастно ответил Моррисон. — Ты прошёл по коридору четыре раза, дважды вошёл и вышел из лифта. Один раз нёс пакет.

Чарльз улыбнулся. Этим ему нравился Моррисон.

— Относил вещи в прачечную.

— Да, ты зашёл с этим пакетом в лифт и вышел с ним на уровне SC.

— Вы проследили за мной до дверей прачечной? — в шутку спросил Чарльз.

— Конечно. Ты оставил пакет там, а после поднялся выше на уровень, в Оранжерею. Я должен полностью доверять тем, с кем работаю.

— Понимаю, — ответил Чарльз. Он был таким же. Но в отличие от Моррисона, у него было неоспоримое преимущество. Он читал мысли.

— Я сохраню тебе все записи. Я зашёл в лифт в 9:27, а вышел в 21:30.

— Ладно, можешь мне их прислать, — кивнул Чарльз. Похоже, Моррисону это было важно: что-то похожее на ритуал для того, чтобы они доверяли друг другу ещё больше.

Моррисон включил экран. Чарльз увидел незнакомого ему человека. Он прошёл по коридору, исчез из поля зрения, изображение сменило ракурс — человек теперь был виден сбоку, следующая камера показала, как он подошёл к лифту и нажал на «вызов». Моррисон остановил запись.

— Это изображения с трёх камер. «Слепое» пятно находится между первой и второй.— Он прокрутил запись назад. — В среднем каждый человек исчезал с экрана на две секунды. Никто не задержался более чем на три.

— Он выбросил коробку, даже не сбавив шага, — заметил Чарльз.

— Вытащил из одежды или сумки и положил на пол за три секунды.

— Он знал, что мы будем просматривать записи. Я его опять демонизирую?

***

Когда Чарльз вернулся в каюту около полуночи, его ждало сообщение от Эрика: тот спрашивал, почему он не пришёл сегодня в спортзал.

«Работа», — коротко ответил Чарльз.

Он думал, что Эрик уже спал, но через пару минут, когда был в ванной комнате, пришло новое сообщение. Эрик предлагал встретиться завтра на уровне S1в удобное ему время.

Чарльз, вытирая волосы полотенцем, сел на стул. Он вывел на экран своё расписание на завтра. Он до сих пор не был уверен, что интрижка на корабле ему была нужна. Не будет ли она его отвлекать? Какой будет реакция Корпорации, если там прознают, что он встречался с незарегистрированным мутантом? Что он не доложил о нём Корпорации?

— Но хоть какое-то разнообразие, — сказал себе Чарльз.

Тем более, он не мог отрицать, что Эрик ему нравился.

«В семь часов тебя устроит?» — отправил сообщение Чарльз.

Пока Эрик отвечал, он посмотрел присланное Моррисоном письмо. Кроме самих записей он нашёл список всех людей — семьсот шестьдесят три имени с номерами записей и временем. Там был, конечно, и Эрик. Чарльз нашёл и его друзей из Оранжереи. Он отметил, что Картеров в списке не было.

«Встретимся возле входа в сектор R», — написал Эрик.

***

— Чем привлекла такого, как ты, Корпорация?

— Как я? — спросил Чарльз. Ему было любопытно, признался бы Эрик, как сильно им интересовался.

—Ты будешь сейчас смеяться, — вздохнул Эрик. — Я прочёл о тебе всё, что нашёл в библиотеке. Даже твою диссертацию.

— Боже! — воскликнул Чарльз. — И ты не умер от скуки во время чтения?

Эрик напомнил ему о том, что случилось так давно — казалось, в прошлой жизни. Тогда он был другим человеком.

— Нет, Чарльз. Мне было интересно… Ты изучал мутации. Ты собирался создать школу для мутантов.

Даже слушать об этом было странно, как будто Эрик говорил не о нём.

— Потом…

— Потом мой самолёт разбился и разделил мою жизнь на «до» и «после», — закончил за него Чарльз. — После того, как меня на операционном столе собрали заново, я почувствовал, что вновь родился. Я стал новым человеком. Не хуже и не лучше. Но во мне мало от себя прежнего.

Эрик его понимал. Чарльз знал, что тот потерял жену и дочь, но не готов был пока рассказывать об этом.

— Я обязан Корпорации новой жизнью, — сказал Чарльз. — И я решил сделать всё, чтобы жизнь возникла на новой Земле. У нас есть прекрасная возможность построить новый мир, который будет лучше прежнего.

— Раньше ты тоже был идеалистом?

— Да, наверное, — улыбнулся Чарльз. — Ты знаешь, что это на самом деле запись? — он кивнул на иллюминатор, перед которым они сидели. Он был огромным — если подойти вплотную, можно было почувствовать себя наедине с космосом. — Они решили транслировать, представь себе, более привлекательный вид, хотя я не вижу разницы. Её просто нет.

Чарльз прочёл мысли Эрика: он думал не о космосе, а о том, как поцеловать Чарльза — подходящее ли время, место, а, может, он уже упустил момент.

Чарльз решил, что если он не признается сейчас, то потом точно будет поздно, и когда всё зайдёт слишком далеко, он не простит себя за обман.

— Я знаю, что ты мутант, Эрик, — сказал Чарльз. — С нашей первой встречи знал. Потому что я телепат. Я читаю мысли. Раньше, до аварии, я мог бы внушить тебе что-то, заставить сделать что-то против твоей воли. Теперь я просто читаю мысли. Это пугает меньше, но всё равно должно быть неприятно. — Он посмотрел Эрику в глаза. — Ты можешь врезать мне за то, что я не сказал тебе об этом раньше.

***

За две недели расследование не продвинулось ни на шаг. На коробке ничего не обнаружили, внутри она вообще оказалась стерильно чистой.

Чарльз снова и снова искал преступника с помощью Церебро, но каждый раз он не мог найти и намёка на то, что могло быть в коробке: документы, деньги… он даже искал в мыслях намёки о бомбах.

Преступник так умело скрывался от телепатии, что могло показаться — его не существовало. Кто-то бросил вызов Чарльзу, на который он не смог ответить.

Он хотел допросить лично каждого человека из списка, но Моррисон предложил ему угомониться и не растрачивать свои силы на, в общем-то, обычную кражу. Корпорация утратила интерес к делу еще раньше, прекратив требовать от Чарльза скорейших результатов расследования. Можно было подумать, что внутри коробки было, на самом деле, что-то неважное.

***

Ещё две недели назад они любовались звёздами, и Эрик раздумывал, стоит ли целовать Чарльза.

Сейчас Эрик, не отрываясь от его губ, толкнул Чарльза к столу. Жёсткий край металлической столешницы больно врезался в задницу, когда Эрик прервал поцелуй и наклонился чуть вперёд и вправо, придавливая всем телом, чтобы стряхнуть на пол бумаги, кружку и какую-то мелочь: она звонко раскатилась по всей лаборатории. Эрик положил руки ему на талию, но Чарльз тут же их скинул.

— Что-то не так? — спросил Эрик, задыхаясь. Он, сделав шаг назад, вглядывался в лицо Чарльза.

— Я знаком с теми, кто будет смотреть эту запись.

Эрик проследил за его взглядом — на камеру наблюдения, — и облегчённо рассмеялся.

— Разве они и так не знают о твоей личной жизни?

— Я хочу сохранить в тайне, — Чарльз огляделся, оценивая расположение камер, — некоторые детали.

Он оттолкнулся от стола и сделал всего лишь пару шагов в сторону. Он не хотел, чтобы Корпорация о них знала. Не нужно было привлекать к Эрику ненужное внимание.

— В моей каюте есть стол, он тебе понравится, — сказал Чарльз. Он прижался спиной к стене и, сжав в кулаке ворот синей рубашки Эрика, притянул его к себе.— И ни одной камеры. В моём положении на корабле есть свои…

Чарльз не закончил. Эрик заставил его заткнуться, впившись поцелуем в губы, толкнувшись внутрь языком. Потом раздвинул ему ноги коленом. Через одежду Чарльз чувствовал чужой твёрдый член. Его собственный член был прижат к бедру Эрика. Они плотно и сильно вжимались друг в друга, тёрлись, двигались в одном ритме. Чарльз плавился в чужой похоти. Она его обволакивала, делая ярче и острее удовольствие. Мысли Эрика его обжигали.

Уже на грани, Эрик, тяжело дыша, отстранился, расстегнул ему брюки и достал член. В пару сильных движений он довёл его до оргазма, потом, глядя в лицо Чарльза, отдрочил себя.

Уже после, застёгиваясь и приводя себя в порядок, Эрик спросил:

— Вечером будешь в коммуникационном центре?

— Может быть.

Чарльз выкинул в корзину смятую испачканную салфетку. Он, вообще, уже отправил отчёт Корпорации. Сейчас он, зашифрованный, был среди другой корреспонденции, и, когда открылось бы коммуникационное окно с Землёй, автоматически бы отправился. Чарльз не обязан был находиться в коммуникационном центре.

Почему вообще Эрик об этом спросил? Лучше бы попросил показать ему тот самый стол. Они могли бы провести всю ночь в каюте Чарльза вместо того, чтобы дрочить друг другу по углам.

— Тебе повезло, что именно сегодня открывается окно с Землёй, — сказал Эрик.

— Почему?

— Ну, у твоей сестры ведь сегодня на Земле день рождения.

— Что?..

Чарльз, наверное, устал, если не смог понять сразу, о чём говорил Эрик.

— Я же рассказывал, что прочёл о тебе всё.

— Господи, Эрик, — выдавил из себя улыбку Чарльз. Он только сейчас вспомнил. Как он мог вообще забыть о Рейвен? — Ты знаешь о моей жизни больше, чем я.

***

Он не заказывал себе сегодня сеанса связи и, чтобы попасть в коммуникационный центр так поздно, Чарльзу пришлось воспользоваться своим служебным положением. Он не любил это делать.

Чарльз набрал телефонный номер Рейвен. Он помнил его на память.

Застыв в неудобной позе на краю кресла, он напряжённо следил за индикатором соединения. У него не было причин для беспокойства. Если бы с Рейвен что-то случилось, ему бы сразу же сообщили. Но его не покидало нехорошее предчувствие. Оно росло с каждой секундой ожидания.

Когда связь с Землёй была установлена, Чарльз сел ровнее и заставил себя улыбнуться. Но на экране вместо лица возникла надпись: «Заблокировано абонентом», цифровой код, и связь оборвалась.

Это повторилось снова, когда он набрал номер Рейвен заново, а после — номер своего особняка.

Техник в коммуникационном центре объяснил, что ничем не может помочь. Чарльза заблокировала сама Рейвен, и техник отказался позвонить ей сам, сославшись на этический кодекс.

Когда окно уже закрылось, Чарльз, не надеясь ни на что, написал ей письмо.

Он не мог вспомнить, почему они поссорились после аварии. До глубокой ночи он изучал в библиотеке все заметки в прессе, касающиеся его или Рейвен, но не нашёл ничего, что дало бы ему ответ.

Чарльз написал письмо и Генри Маккою, с которым он когда-то работал. Тот должен был что-то знать, так как близко общался с Рейвен. Чарльз также заказал сеанс связи с ним, когда в следующий раз откроется коммуникационное окно.

***

— У тебя такое кислое лицо. На тебя невозможно смотреть, Чарльз. А так как у меня нет никаких этических заморочек по этому поводу, я ей позвоню, — сказал Эрик без тени вопросительной интонации.

— Ты не забыл спросить у меня? — Чарльз уже сожалел, что всё ему рассказал, уступив его настойчивым расспросам.

— Ты будешь раздумывать и сомневаться до самого прилёта. Я всё узнаю.

Как он был самоуверен! Он даже не был знаком с Рейвен, чтобы звонить ей. Она ничего не расскажет незнакомому человеку.

— Со своими семейными проблемами я разберусь сам, — отрезал Чарльз.

— Как знаешь, — вдруг согласился Эрик. Он пристально смотрел, как в зал вносили пластиковые стулья и ставили их в ещё один ряд. Думал он тоже сейчас об этих стулья, материале и цвете, и как ножки скользили по полу, — слишком навязчивые и интенсивные мысли. Ещё две недели назад Эрик не знал, что летел на одном корабле с телепатом, а теперь учился прятать свои мысли, и довольно успешно.

— Ты не представляешь, как это скучно, Эрик.

Тот усмехнулся.

Они отвлеклись от разговора, когда их попросили сдвинуть стулья к центру, чтобы освободить место ещё для пары зрителей. Похоже, спектакль обещал быть интересным.

— Монтгомери приглашал зайти, — сказал Эрик, пока люди рассаживались. — Он собрал что-то из запасных деталей от роботов.

— Я смущаю твоих друзей, — отрицательно покачал головой Чарльз. — Они мне не доверяют.

— И не хочешь воспользоваться случаем, чтобы это исправить?

Чарльз вздохнул. Как будто он не пытался.

В зале погас свет, и на небольшую сцену вышли двое — женщина и мужчина — встали в паре шагов друг от друга в круги света и начали по очереди читать монологи о любви и смерти на борту корабля, летящего в пустоте космоса. Чарльз хватило минут на десять. Он дико заскучал и даже, к своему стыду, не удержал зевок.

Эрик наклонился к нему и прошептал в самое ухо, щекоча кожу дыханием:

— Я предлагаю вместо спектакля послушать мои мысли.

Эрик думал… разнообразно.

Раньше Чарльза смущали такие случайно подсмотренные фантазии. И никогда он не играл в них главной роли. Тем более, ему их не показывали специально. С Эриком многое было в новинку, и это нравилось.

У Эрика была отличная память, он воспроизвёл в точности до каждой детали — от босых ног до шрамов вдоль позвоночника, — мысленный образ Чарльза. Недостатком воображения он тоже не страдал. И Чарльз цеплялся за дверцу своей ячейки, пока Эрик трахал его сзади, в сильном безжалостном ритме вгоняя член на всю длину. Чарльз вскрикивал от каждого толчка, кусал губы. Внутри он был потрясающе жарким и тесным.

— Ты хочешь повторить это в реальности сейчас? — шёпотом спросил Чарльз. — Или предпочитаешь досмотреть спектакль до конца?

Они, не сговариваясь, поднялись со своих мест. Чарльз глухо извинялся, когда они проходили к выходу.

Потом они в полном молчании спустились на лифте на уровень P4.

— Ко мне, — коротко сказал Чарльз.

Он дрожащими руками отрыл дверь, включил свет и пропустил внутрь Эрика. У него была слишком узкая и тесная для двоих кровать, но лучшего места им бы не удалось найти. Они, торопясь, в спешке разделись. Чарльз принёс из ванной презервативы и крем, который попросил Эрик.

У него это был первый подобный опыт. Эрик растягивал его мучительно долго, входя в него скользкими пальцами. Чарльзу было немного больно, когда их заменил член. Они застыли, заворожено глядя в глаза друг другу. Эрик начал двигаться тогда, когда Чарльз сам нетерпеливо попросил его уже трахнуть.

Эрик был очень нежен в первый раз, в отличие от своих фантазий.

***

— Почему Корпорация не убрала шрамы? — спросил Эрик, проводя по ним пальцами от шеи и вниз. Они как-то умудрились поместиться вдвоём на одной кровати. — Корпорация может вырастить новое тело, а пожалела для тебя кожу?

— Кажется… — Чарльз не хотел сейчас говорить об этом. — Я сам не захотел. Но я был тогда в таком состоянии, что не уверен в своей памяти.

Эрик всё ещё касался пальцами его спины, и Чарльз ощущал еле заметную неприятную вибрацию металлических пластин в районе позвоночника.

— Я в душ, — сказал Чарльз и перевернулся, стряхивая с себя его руку.

***

Они играли в покер в лаборатории Монтгомери, сдвинув два металлических стола. Мутанты и робот.

— Следите за ним, — сказала Сью, скидывая карты. — У него то зажигается лампочка, то он жужжит, как долбанный шмель.

— Один раз он жужжал при стрите, — заметил Брэн.

— Просто технические недоработки, — ответил им Монтгомери. Он коротко хмыкнул. — Вы думаете, что всё так просто? Даже я не знаю, когда он блефует.

Робот протянул руку, металлическими пальцами осторожно и медленно — они протяжно заскрипели, — взял фишки, потом резко вскинул руку и бросил их в центр. Одна откатилась к Чарльзу. Он поймал её, накрыв ладонью, и пододвинул в общую кучу.

— Сделай что-нибудь с движениями, — поморщилась Сью. — Раздражает неимоверно.

— Не всё сразу. Сейчас так, — сказал Монтгомери. — А когда-нибудь мои малыши завоюют Новую Землю.

— А ты, видимо, будешь ей править?

— Хотелось бы, — хмыкнул он. — Но я объективно оцениваю свои шансы. Их всех объединит один Искусственный Интеллект, который и будет править Новой Землёй. Я заранее заключу с ним союз, потом будет поздно.

— Не забудь про нас.

У Чарльза было две пары: шестёрки и восьмёрки, — и он скинул карты. Возможно, робот и блефовал. Блестящий гладкий кусок металла, который был у него вместо лица, разумеется, не выражал никаких эмоций.

Эрик тоже скинул карты. Чарльз не знал, что у него было. Он за столом не читал мысли, чтобы не мухлевать. Эрику он сказал об этом сразу. Другие не знали, что он был телепатом, и не рассказывали ему, кем сами являлись.

— Ты не боишься говорить об этом при нашем друге Чарльзе? — спросил Брэн, пододвигая фишки в центр стола. — У Корпорации, наверное, свои планы по завоеванию Новой Земли. Да, Чарльз?

—Мне об этом пока не говорили, — ответил он, пожав плечами. — Может, они готовят мне сюрприз? Должность правителя планеты, например?

— Если серьёзно, Корпорации не нужна Новая Земля, Брэн, — Сью неожиданно вмешалась в разговор. — Наш корабль и экспедиция были нужны из популистских соображений, чтобы в этом году получить большинство в Конгрессе. Мы были главным их козырем, который позволил получить контроль над антимонопольным комитетом. Но все эти усилия оказались бесполезны.

— Дерьмо, — сказал Брэн. Он кинул на стол карты. У него был фулл хауз из дам и королей, а у робота — каре из десяток.

— Через полторы недели кораблю останется одна четвёртая пути, в это время пройдут слушания в Сенате. И после них в течение считанных дней, ради развития новой планеты Верховный суд обяжет Корпорацию предоставить паре сотен компаний информацию обо всех своих проектах. Ядерное топливо и антиматерия в космических кораблях, результаты генетических экспериментов... Рухнет её фармацевтическое детище, которое наживалось во время каждой эпидемии. Ты сможешь, Брэн, получить новую живую руку.

Он бросил мрачный взгляд на Сью.

— И их Искусственный Интеллект, который наконец-то получит свободу, — продолжил за неё Монтгомери, — захватит нашу старушку Землю. А я буду здесь.

— Рано тебе мечтать об этом. Мы о нём ничего не знаем. Подожди ещё пару неделек. Поэтому вряд ли тебе светит должность правителя планеты, Чарльз Ксавье, — с нескрываемой издёвкой сказала она.

— Ты не заметила, что он пошутил? — раздражённо спросил Эрик. Он вздрогнул, но сразу же успокоился, когда Чарльз незаметно для других положил под столом ладонь на его колено и несильно сжал.

— Я знал, что всё это случиться. Ещё до отлёта, — с улыбкой сказал он. — Тогда я считал и сейчас считаю, что это будет правильно. Пока мы летим, ничего не изменится, так как корабль всё ещё будет принадлежать Корпорации. На Новой Земле у нас не будет времени вспоминать старые конфликты. Мы должны будем объединиться, чтобы с чистого листа начать новую жизнь.

— Какой он у тебя противно положительный, Эрик, — беззлобно сказала Сью.

— Я в курсе, — он усмехнулся и посмотрел на Чарльза, хитро прищурившись.

***

— Они знают, что единственный человек из их компании, который не против захватить новую планету, это ты, Эрик? — когда они возвращались на свой уровень, спросил Чарльз.

— Захватить? — Эрик презрительно поморщился. — Я бы не использовал это слово. Я всего лишь рассчитываю, что когда мы окажемся в количественно ограниченном сообществе, возрастёт ценность наших способностей. И мы, мутанты, справедливо займём доминирующее положение на Новой Земле. Мутанты — следующая ступень эволюции, так ты писал в своей диссертации.

— Но ничего такого я не имел в виду, — сказал Чарльз. — Мы сможем жить мирно на новой планете, только объединившись с людьми на равных.

— И ты уверен, что люди будут согласны…

— Я надеюсь.

Они подошли к лифту, и Чарльз нажал на «вызов».

— Ты знаешь, сколько на корабле мутантов? — спросил Эрик. — Ведь должны быть ещё, кроме нас пятерых.

Их было около шести процентов от общей численности пассажиров и экипажа. Корпорация не приветствовала их присутствие на борту. Большинство, как Эрик, скрыли свои мутации, а Чарльз начал работать на Корпорацию после того, как списки пассажиров и экипажа были утверждены.

— Понятия не имею, — ответил Чарльз.

Дверь лифта открылась, и они вошли внутрь. Там уже ехали люди, и Эрик не стал больше ничего спрашивать. Когда они вышли из лифта и замедлили шаг, чтобы отстать от людей, расходящихся по своим каютам, он продолжил:

— У Сью паранойя. Ничего странного при её способности. Она считает, что Корпорация собирается взорвать наш корабль. До этого парламентского слушанья. А провернуть это должен ты. Всё по законам жанра. Человек от Корпорации.

— Она понимает, что это невозможно? — вздохнул Чарльз. — Что на корабль нельзя было пронести бомбу или заложить при строительстве? Что каждый сектор блокируется при опасности и стены выдержат ядерный взрыв?

— Мне ты можешь не объяснять, я же тебя ни в чем таком не подозреваю...

— А ты мог бы, Эрик, — сказал Чарльз. — Разрушить корабль. При твоей-то мутации.

Они летели в металлическом коробе, который Эрик мог смять при желании. В этот момент Чарльз хорошо понимал Корпорацию, которая боялась, что на корабль попадут такие мутанты.

— Я же не самоубийца, — ответил Эрик. — И на корабле есть что-то, что я не хотел бы потерять, — он улыбнулся, сделав паузу. — Оранжерею, например.

Они дошли до каюты Чарльза, и он открыл дверь. Задержавшись на пороге, он посмотрел, как в двух шагах от них посыльный робот тыкался в стену, пытаясь завернуть за угол.

— Мне тоже было бы её жаль… — сказал Чарльз, не поддавшись на провокацию Эрика. За роботом скоро должны были прийти, если он послал сигнал о неисправности. — Не могу поверить, что Монтгомери с помощью своего робота выиграл у меня две трети дневной нормы воды.

— Завтра отыграешься. А сегодня можем принять душ вместе, чтобы сэкономить.

— Разве? — Чарльз фыркнул. Он видел до этого у Эрика, по крайней мере, две разные сексуальные фантазии, в которой они занимались сексом в душе. — Ни с какими роботами я не собираюсь больше играть в покер.

— Ещё бы, — нетерпеливо произнёс Эрик. — Он же единственный, у кого ты ничего в голове не прочтёшь.

— Я ни у кого не читаю за столом… — Чарльз застыл, перевёл взгляд на неисправного робота. Он до сих пор искал человека или мутанта, но не замечал столь простой ответ. С помощью Церебро он проверял только людей. А на корабле были еще роботы. — У меня сегодня ещё дела, завтра увидимся, завтра — всё, что ты захочешь,— быстро сказал Чарльз, заскочил в каюту и захлопнул дверь перед ошарашенным лицом Эрика.

***

На корабле люди использовали полторы тысячи роботов — в различных целях, ещё около тысячи перевозили в грузовом отсеке. На Новой Земле большинство были бы перепрограммированы для строительства и геологических исследований.

Моррисон занялся грузовым уровнем C6, где хранились роботы, а Чарльз разговаривал с Цзу — одним из техников.

В отличие от людей, каждое перемещение роботов фиксировалось, поэтому они без труда проверили: во время кражи на грузовом уровне C3 никого не было. Записи не были повреждены или изменены. Также фиксировалась каждая неполадка, отключение, вмешательство или изменение в программе. Любого можно было перепрограммировать, но это не осталось бы незамеченным.

— Все наши роботы здесь, — Цзу постучал по монитору карандашом. — Вы ищите не нашего робота.

— А мог бы кто-то активизировать тех, что перевозят, как груз? — спросил Чарльз.

— Это другое дело. Они пока не подключены к нашей системе.

Но Моррисон вернулся с грузового уровня C6 ни с чем. Проверили каждого робота — их никто не трогал с отлёта.

Кто-то из пассажиров мог провозить незарегистрированного робота, или кто-то из них был вторым Монтгомери. Мысли самого Монтгомери Чарльз не раз читал, тот не был замешан.

***

До открытия коммуникационного окна оставалось около часа, и это время Чарльз решил провести в библиотеке. Он просматривал новости с Земли. Большинство было о «закате» Корпорации, её «неминуемом конце», об этом уже говорили, как о свершившем факте, хотя корабль ещё не прошёл три четверти пути. Корпорация на самом деле могла перевозить в коробке документы, которые хотела скрыть. Если согласиться с предположением Сью, что Корпорация решила уничтожить корабль, то можно допустить, что в коробке лежала бомба. Установить её следовало на самом нижнем уровне, где находились топливные отсеки и системы разложения вещества — где рождалась антиматерия. Но если преступник обладал достаточными знаниями об этом процессе и мог его нарушить, то ему не нужна была даже бомба. Только доступ к топливному отсеку.

Нижний уровень был полностью автономным и не требовал контроля и вмешательства. Доступ имел единственный член экипажа — Бломфилд, первый помощник капитана. Чтобы туда попасть, он должен пройти четыре уровня защиты. Сначала датчик считал бы данные чипа, но после случая с Картером можно было предложить, что преступник мог его перепрограммировать. Потом Бломфилд должен был вручную ввести пароль — Корпорация высылала новый с каждым сеансом связи, — а сканер проверил бы отпечатки пальцев. Если преступника наняла корпорация, то пароль он бы получил от неё, а что касается отпечатков пальцев… Бломфилд проходил медицинское обследование в Корпорации перед полётом. Они могли сделать... например, силиконовые накладки с идентичными отпечатками. Последняя проверка — сканер сетчатки. Для него был нужен живой глаз. Дверь не открылась бы, если бы кто-то использовал вырезанное у Бломфилда глазное яблоко.

Но Корпорация могла бы вырастить его.

Чарльз положил бы в коробку накладки для пальцев и живой человеческий глаз. Абсурдно звучало.

***

Сегодня обещали отличную связь с Землёй с минимальными помехами. И правда — картинка на экране была чёткой, лишь немного рябило.

— Привет, Генри, — улыбнулся ему Чарльз. — Давно не виделись. Как у тебя дела?

Но что-то было не так со связью. Чарльзу показалось, что картинка застыла — будто бы Генри на пару мгновений перестал дышать, и утратила яркость — словно с лица сползла краска, и он мертвецки побледнел.

— Нормально, — еле слышно ответил Генри.

— Не мог бы ты говорить громче? — попросил Чарльз. — Здесь что-то со связью. Я хотел бы у тебя спросить о Рейвен. Ты не мог бы мне…

— Я, к сожалению, занят, — сказал Генри, и связь оборвалась.

На экране возникла надпись: «Абонент закончил разговор».

Это была не очень смешная шутка. Чарльз набрал номер заново. Казалось, соединялось целую вечность, и Чарльз искусал нижнюю губу от нервного напряжения.

Во второй раз у него не получилось дозвониться.

Чарльз в полном непонимании смотрел на надпись «Заблокировано абонентом». У Генри была причина так себя вести? Что Чарльз ему сделал? Им обоим? Он не помнил, чтобы они ссорились. Он не помнил, чтобы поступал с ними подло. Чем он заслужил, чтобы с ним так поступали?

Он долго сидел перед пустым экраном, до тех пор, пока в окно его кабинки не постучали.

***

Чарльз не нашёл Эрика в Оранжерее.

Он вернулся в свою каюту и послал ему сообщение: «Мне нужно с тобой поговорить», — надеясь, что Эрик ответит как можно скорее.

Он проверил непрочитанную почту, загрузил первую попавшую книгу, но через некоторое время закрыл — он не мог сосредоточиться, забывая, что только что прочёл.

Он загрузил старую запись с видеокамер, не рассчитывая увидеть что-то новое, а просто желая убить время. У Эрика было непроницаемое лицо, когда он заходил в лифт. Сью нервничала и оглядывалась по сторонам, и морщилась, как от зубной боли. Брэн глядел себе под ноги, а Моррисон — всегда уверенно прямо. Чарльз прокрутил запись, чтобы посмотреть на себя. Это совершенно не имело смысла. На экране он заходил в лифт с пакетом с одеждой в одной руке, останавливался, нажимал кнопку нужного этажа на панели управления. Чарльз увеличил изображение и прокрутил снова. Ничего необычного он не видел, но что-то было не так. Сзади ехали две женщины, разговаривая друг с другом. Когда он зашёл, они даже на него не взглянули. Чарльз рассмотрел их внимательно, поставив запись на «паузу». Дело было не в них. Он снова прокрутил назад. На экране он заходил в лифт, останавливался, протягивал руку. Раз за разом. Чарльз ещё больше увеличил изображение. Оно расплылось, и он поправил чёткость.

Чарльз смотрел на своё лицо. Оно ничего не выражало, пока он шёл по коридору и заходил в лифт. Оно застыло, как маска. А, стоило дверям закрыться, в мгновение преображалось, будто кто-то в этот момент смонтировал плёнку — уголки губ слегка дёргались вверх, черты лица смягчались и теплел взгляд. Словно это были два разных человека.

Чарльз ведь не помнил, как собрал одежду и поставил этот пакет перед дверью.

Сквозняк шевельнул его волосы на затылке, мороз прошиб до костей, и рубашка мигом прилипла к коже от холодного пота. Он словно почувствовал на себе чужой взгляд и, задержав дыхание, медленно обернулся к пустой комнате, будто на самом деле ожидая увидеть своего двойника.

Чарльз сполз со стула и, опустившись на колено, заглянул под столешницу. Потом, подойдя к кровати, скинул на пол подушку и одеяло, перевернул матрас. Он достал ящики из тумбочки, вытряхнул всё из шкафа в спальне и в ванной. Он, взобравшись на стул, проверил вентиляцию.

На корабле был один человек, чьи мысли он не читал. Он сам. Он не был болен, не спятил, и должен был в этом убедиться.

Чарльз застыл посреди разгромленной каюты. Он не нашёл ничего из того, что могло быть в коробке, никаких чужих вещей, но всё равно не чувствовал себя спокойно. Он подошёл к перегородке между спальней и ванной и постучал по стене. Нет, вряд ли здесь был тайник. Он вернулся к пустому шкафу с одеждой. Приподнявшись на цыпочки, толкнул заднюю панель на верхней полке. Пластик завибрировал, он не был закреплён. Чарльз потянул его в сторону, потом попробовал вверх, и панель отодвинулась на несколько дюймов. В образовавшемся проёме он нащупал небольшой контейнер, пакет и несколько пластин разного размера, и достал всё это.

Чарльз пошёл к столу и включил дополнительное освещение.

Одна пластина была электронным ключом, которым можно было открыть двери в случае неисправности чипов. Они должны были находиться только у капитана. Разумеется, Чарльзу никакого дубликата не делали. Чем были другие пластины, он даже не знал. Возможно, с помощью одной из них можно было получить доступ к системе видеонаблюдения.

Чарльз посмотрел на пакет, который безотчетно прижимал к себе, и резко отбросил его от неожиданности. Поставил контейнер на край стола и, борясь с отвращением, поднял пакет с пола. В нём в прозрачной жидкости плавали два человеческих пальца, отрезанные между второй и третьей фалангой.

Они были настоящими: Чарльз видел на срезе мясо и белеющую фалангу.

Он отложил пакет. Значит, они собирались использовать не накладки с отпечатками, а выращенные человеческие пальцы. Отвращение и страх отступили, когда он начал рассуждать.

Чарльз взял контейнер и, с силой надавив, провернул крышку. Тот до самых краёв был заполнен мутной жидкостью. Он опустил пальцы в липкую вязкую жижу, и она потекла на стол, пачкая вмонтированный в него электронный экран. Нащупав мягкое студенистое тело, он потянул его вверх. От Эрика пришло сообщение — механически отметил Чарльз. «Буду ждать тебя в лаборатории Монтгомери» — мутная густая жидкость постепенно заливала слова.

Он положил на стол то, что достал из контейнера. На него смотрел человеческий глаз.

***

Чарльз почувствовал облегчение, когда наконец-то увидел Эрика.

— Я не знаю, с чего начать, — выговорил Чарльз, и сделал пару глубоких вздохов, выравнивая дыхание. — Я не уверен, сможешь ли ты мне поверить. Я ни в чём не уверен.

Он до сих пор ощущал липкую слизь на своих старательно вымытых руках.

Эрик сжал пальцы на плече Чарльза — сильно и жёстко, как никогда не делал, — и подтолкнул его к металлическому столу.

— Ложись, — сказал Эрик.

— Что? — Чарльз застыл от шока и возмущения. Как он смел?

— Ложись на стол, — приказал Эрик.

— Что с тобой? — выдохнул он и схватил Эрика за запястье, пытаясь вырваться, взглянул в голову, на мечущиеся в хаосе мысли, но выдернул лишь ничего не значащие отрывки.

Эрик, резко толкнув, опрокинул его на спину и придавил к столу. Чарльз выбросил вверх кулак, но тут же от боли вскрикнул сам. Он чувствовал, как завибрировали в его позвоночнике титановые пластины, налились весом, всё больше и больше, тяжелее, притягивая его к металлическому столу. Чарльз зажмурился, слёзы потекли по его щекам.

Боль вдруг отступила. Эрик неожиданно мягко повернул его голову набок, но не отнял руку, не давая пошевелиться. Раздались шаги, Эрик с кем-то перекинулся парой фраз. Кто-то осторожно коснулся его шеи. Потом он ощутил укол. Дальше ему не было больно, но было безумно страшно — он чувствовал, как что-то острое медленно входило в основание шеи.

***

Чарльз пришёл в себя на том же металлическом столе. У него ничего не болело, только в шее сзади он чувствовал лёгкое жжение.

Как жаль, что это не было всего лишь сном.

Чарльз пошевелился и приподнял голову, чтобы посмотреть. Руки и ноги были прикреплены к столу металлическими прутьями. У него перехватило дыхание, когда боковым зрением он заметил движение. Эрик сделал пару шагов и остановился рядом с ним.

— Это было нужно, чтобы ты ничего себе не повредил.

Чарльз прочитал его мысли. Эрик сожалел. Он не предполагал, что ему могло быть так больно. Не предполагал?!

— Ты объяснишь? — прошептал Чарльз. В горле сильно пересохло.— Что ты, чёрт подери, творишь?

— Ты был против, но я позвонил Рейвен.

Он сделал мучительно долгую паузу, и Чарльз, теряя терпение, вновь заглянул в его мысли. Эрик вспоминал, как просматривал в библиотеке заметки о крушении самолёта, школе, которую Чарльз так и не открыл. Рейвен с экрана говорила, что не хочет ни видеть, ни слышать куклу с лицом его брата.

— Она сказала, что ты разбился в той катастрофе, — сказал Эрик.

Чарльз поморщился.

— Я разве не рассказывал?..

— Ты умер тогда, — добавил Эрик.

Это был просто театр абсурда. Он сам слышал то, что говорил?

Рейвен в памяти Эрика рассказывала, где его похоронили.

— Я похож на зомби? — Чарльз попробовал улыбнуться, но у него не вышло. Он крикнул ему, не выдержав: — Когда ты меня трахал, я был похож на зомби?!

— Нет, — коротко ответил Эрик.

Рейвен в его памяти рассказывала, что Чарльз считал неэтичным переселять свой разум в тело другого человека. Корпорация помогла ему с экспериментом.

— Твоё тело живое. По крайней мере, минимум на 90 % процентов состоит из живой материи. Корпорация вырастила его.

— Значит, у меня получилось, — сказал Чарльз. — После аварии я переселил свой разум в новое тело. Оно почти такое же, как прежнее. Невелика разница.

И из-за этого его держали привязанным?

— Эксперимент не удался.

Рейвен в памяти Эрика рассказывала, что Чарльза похоронили, а «тело» так и не открыло глаза. Корпорация потребовала возместить его стоимость, и либо Рейвен лишилась бы не только всех своих сбережений, но и особняка, либо Корпорация получала право использовать в другом эксперименте материал и личность Чарльза.

— Хорошо. Давай разберёмся. Чей разум они поместили в это тело? — спросил он. Эрик мог бы уже сказать прямо. Или подумать. А Чарльз тогда бы решил, как с этим поступить. Неизвестность пугала его больше.

Эрик думал, с грустью глядя на Чарльза, что устал терять близких.

— Ничей. Твоим телом управляет Искусственный Интеллект, — ответил Эрик

Он подумал: «Машина».

— Я не машина, — со злостью выплюнул слова Чарльз. Он чувствовал и испытывал эмоции, он думал как человек и считал себя человеком, его никто не имел права называть машиной.

У Чарльза перехватило дыхание, когда в памяти Эрика он увидел себя со стороны, как лежал здесь без сознания — когда его отключили, — из шеи к компьютеру вёл провод. Монтгомери, наклонившись над экраном, говорил, что не понимает, как всё это работает. Он столкнулся с чем-то совершенно новым для себя.

Чарльз кое-что понимал. Корпорация научилась записывать и расшифровывать гамма-излучения мозга — так Чарльз получил свою «телепатию». Было умно держать на корабле такого шпиона. И… он вспомнил скользкое глазное яблоко и ключ в топливное отделение — они попытались его руками всех убить. Он никогда бы этого не сделал, это было чуждо тому, что им управляло… чуждо ему. Значит, Корпорация внедрила в него вредоносную программу.

— Мне понадобится помощь Монтгомери, — сказал Чарльз. — Он должен кое-что удалить.

— Он уже это сделал, если ты имеешь в виду твою миссию взорвать корабль. Программа не была частью Искусственного Интеллекта, и он разобрался.

— То есть я полностью безопасен?

— Как сказать…

Эрик сомневался в нём и в себе. Он не понимал, как дальше с ним себя вести. Он думал, что влюбился в робота, и это было наказанием за все его грехи. Он всерьёз оплакивал того, другого Чарльза, с которым даже не встречался. Но Чарльз, которого он знал, ведь не умирал!

— Можешь тогда развязать меня? У меня уже затекли руки. А потом уже будешь думать, как меня называть — машиной, роботом… Пожалуйста, — добавил Чарльз.

Эрик сделал к нему шаг, коснулся запястья, осторожно провёл по коже, будто заново её изучая, и металлические прутья разомкнулись.

— Может, заключим союз? Потом, когда ты будешь захватывать планету, будет не до этого, — пошутил Эрик, но даже не смог выдавить из себя улыбку.


End file.
